My December
by Malkura
Summary: Song fic, Linkin Park's "My December". Ryou walked out on Malik nearly a year ago. Now he returns to try and renew the relationship they onced shared. Malik/Ryou, slight angst and fluffy-ness. WARNING: Yaoi! Don't like? Then don't read. All flames will b


Malkura: Hola Cholas!

Malkari: *Pops out of nowhere* Do you realize how much chola sounds like some sort of Mexican food?

Malkura: Please excuse my Yami she's… well, she's not well in the head -_-

Malkari: *Death glare* Don't disrespect your yami!

Malkura: *Sighs* Atari go eat her!

Malkari: How is hell's name is a muse wolf going to eat me?

Atari: *Eats Malkari* =^-^=

Malkura: Now there's a good muse *Pats Atari* Hmmm… well since you ate my yami who was suppose to do the disclaimer I need to find someone else… *evil smirk*

Malik: *Appears with pink p.js on that have happy bunnies on them* WTF!?!?!?!

Malkura: *Evil laugh*

Malik: *Sweatdrops* 0_0; Oh for the love of Ra! What do you want now!

Malkura: Hey be nice, I only want you to do the disclaimer an-

Malik: For Ra sakes, I was sleeping!… What's in it for me?

Malkura:… Hmmmm… I'll have Bakura do the warning

Malik: =) Deal!

Bakura: *Appears wearing purple p.j with unicorns on them* Ooooh shit… O_O;

Malik: *laughing at Bakura* HAHA! You loser… wearing unicorns on your p.js! What a weakling! And you want to take over the world!…o_o;

Malkura and Bukura: *Death glare*

Malik: Ahem, *gets out a script* Malkura does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Linkin Park's "My December"… thank you *Disappears*

Bakura: *Drags his feet onto the stage mumbling about how he's going to kill Malik* Do I have to do this?… Wait no I don't, I'm a yami, ALL SHOULD FEAR MEEE! BWHAHAHAH! 

Malkura: -.x Do it now uni-boy or I'm going to write a fic about you and those p.js 

Bakura: O_O; *whispers* Damn Malik. *Looks at a script and clears throat* Warning, this is a yaoi fic. Or male/male pairing, if you don't like it then go away and leave. *Crumbles up script and throws it away* Oh and this is Malkura's first, sad, and pitiful attempt at writing fanfiction.

Malkura: *Fumes*

Bakura: Just thought they should know *Disappears*

Malkura: *Mumbles* Oh and all flames will be used to make a fire and warm my feet. Thank you, enjoy

****

My December 

__

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

__

This house feels so empty, not that it ever seemed full, Ryou thought in self pity as he opened to door to his house. He glanced around the vacant area, looking for the slightest change, but only to find it the way he had left it that morning. The albino let out a sigh of detraction and glanced out the window. 

The sky was a darkening hue of gray. Light snow fell from the heavens to met the snow that had already fallen to the ground. Leaving a blanket of chilled ice that brought no warmth to it's wearer. It was the middle of December and close to Christmas, but Ryou didn't really care. It was like the frost of this December had enclosed around his heart and had engulfed his soul in a black void were the only light came from the gray light of death. The once warm, chocolate, brown eyes were faded and dull, as the ice in his veins seemed to eat him from the inside out. 

__

This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

Ryou paused as he began to put up his coat. He had just returned from school, the last day before winter break, when s thought suddenly struck him and he mentally debated about it. He bit his lower lip in hesitation before he flung his book bag onto the couch and walked back out into the freezing environment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Flashback

__

Tanned figures ran through the white hair that belong to Ryou. Two bodies pressed together in a heated passion. Malik, the taller of the two boys, roughly placed a kiss onto the youth's soft lips. Ryou merely followed through, letting Malik have the pleasure of doing has he willed. When at least the kiss broke, Malik's hands drifted down to Ryou's waist were they rested. Both eyes looked in a loving gaze as Malik pulled Ryou closer to him.

"I love you, Ryou," were the soft words that Malik spoke. Though, known for his mad, and rough personality, Ryou was the only one who could see behind the mask that Malik always wore. He was the only being that could truly see Malik for the human he was and not some psychotic bastard.

Instinctively, Ryou pulled closer to Malik. He loved the feel of the smooth, mocha hued, muscles on his own bare chest. This action semi-confused Malik. Why is he not replying? thought Malik. Gently, the lavender-eyed boy, turned Ryou's chin to face him and held his gaze. "Why don't you answer me?" The older boy's voice was stern, but held a sense of passion to it.

Ryou tried to turn his gaze away from the feral eyes that held him memorized but he couldn't, the hand that held him was too strong. "Malik, please…" Ryou whimpered tenderly. The answer brought a frown to the Egyptian's dark features.

"Answer me Ryou, do you love me?" Mixed, with the fierce cat-like eyes that focused their gaze on him, there was also a look of concern. "Please…" Malik's voice seemed somewhat faded, "Answer me." The grip that held Ryou lessened and Malik stepped back away from the pale boy. 

Both of them were stripped down to their waist and stood in the living room of the Ishtar's apartment. Ryou stayed where he was, his head held down as the truth began to rip him apart. The voices in his head could be heard as whispers that tortured him to no end. They laughed at him and told him lies. Ha! You do not really love that insane boy! It is only a cover up, he is only a shelter that you run to in time of need, you don't care about him. You do not deserve him.

"No," The brown-eyed boy's voice was soft and sad. "No," he repeated again louder, yet still in the same gentle voice as before, "I do not love you Malik." What did he just say?!

Ryou's big, doe eyes met the feral-gaze of the Egyptian. The paler boy tried to read the other's face, hoping to see some sort of sign that he had been heard, but it was expressionless. A depressed sigh left Ryou's lips as he grab his shirt and coat off the floor, were it lay, and walked to the door. Malik robotically opened the door for him. 

With one last attempt to renew the relationship they had Ryou turned and was shocked to see the rejection and hurt written on his use-to-be partner. "Malik… I'm sor-"

Before Ryou could finish the door slammed in his face. He only nodded and started on his way home. Alone in the gray world that had been touched by the first winter frost. A solemn figure, alone in the mists of a snowfall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
_Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you_

That had been a year ago, and Ryou's mind still couldn't come to accept the fact that Malik was truly gone, which was part of the reason why he was treading through the ankle deep snow. Over the past year Ryou had tried to figure out why he had said what he had said to Malik, but he just couldn't; it was all so confusing for him. _Do I really still love him? Why did I say no to him then? What's wrong with me?_

After a few hundred questions later, Ryou found himself that the door of Malik's apartment. The albino frowned, did he really want to go through with this?

__

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

__

I guess I don't have a choose. He hesitated to knock as he glanced around the frost bitten trees and the frozen-over grass. There was something about this whole situation that he dreaded but knew he had to do.

Debating mentally with himself, his hand absent-mindedly knocked on the door, settling the final decision. Ryou gulped as he heard footsteps coming to the door. _What if Malik doesn't live here anymore, _Ryou questioned himself, only wanting an excuse to leave.

Slowly the door opened and Ryou noted that it was Malik's sister, Isis.

__

This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

The black haired women blinked a couple times as she saw Ryou, an old friend she hadn't seen in a while. "Oh, why, hello there Ryou, long time no see." She smiled warmly and added, "What do you need?"

Ryou eyed her nervously, "Is, uh… erm, Malik home?" He mentally sighed, _that was harder then I thought it would be._

Isis frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Ryou, he left awhile ago. I can tell him to give you a call when he gets back." 

The white haired boy glanced to the concert floor and shook his head. "No, that's okay, I'll just-"

"No, I'm here," voiced Malik as he reached the two. He had been watching them from the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you Isis," he said giving his sister a hint that he wanted to be left alone. Nodding, she quietly closed the door and busied herself with dinner. 

Once again feral eyes were on the albino, stern and strong. "What are you doing here?" Half hissed Malik. He was not pleased to see his past lover here, but at the same time, sudden pleasure wielded up inside of him that he choose to hide.

"I…I came here to tell you something… Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now." The chocolate-eyed boy didn't meet the fierce gaze of the other, whether in fear or doubt he didn't know. 

__

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  


"What?" Malik spate out coldly. Colder than the surrounding air as it hit Ryou's ears and he winced at the malice in his voice. He had changed both in voice and in personality Ryou concluded. The reply also caused some hesitation. Now the white haired boy was unsure if he should tell the other of his true feelings. A part if him that was mentally begin eaten away by the guilt he had felt only a year before.

"Do you remember when you told me that you loved me?" He asked innocently. His doe eyes meeting Malik's. The mocha skinned boy, merely nodded, no change in his expression. "Well…" Ryou hesitated, _why is this so hard? "…_I lied to you and I-"

__

And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

"What makes you think I'll believe you again this time, Ryou? Huh? You played with my heart when I thought you were my only one, and when I give it to you, to keep and to treasure, you break it, into tiny piece that can never be remade." He reached for the door, but pale hands grab both his arms. 

__

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

"Please, Malik, listen to me, just for a moment." A stunned Egyptian met his brown eyes and could only gape at the sincerity in his voice. "When you told me you loved me I was scared. I was scared for the things to come, scared by the way people might view us if we were together. I was afraid to be with you. But… now I find… that I'm more afraid to be alone… without you by my side…" Again Ryou was caught by the look in Malik's face. His lavender eyes were perfect, a doorway to his soul. Even as Ryou looked over the other, he could feel those same feral eyes piercing his soul, searching. "…Malik," the paler boy continued. "…I love you…"

__

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

A devious smirk appeared on the older boy's face as he smashed their lips together, answering the statement made by Ryou. Submissively, Ryou let Malik take control of the kiss and let the other's tongue roam around in his mouth. The passionate fire was lit within them once again as the kiss grew deeper and Malik pushed the lighter half against the wall, intertwining their figures together. Finally, needing a breath Malik pulled away from Ryou, making him moan in a loss of something he greatly longed for.

Malik chuckled while running his hands through the pale boy's white hair, "You taste sweeter then I remember." Ryou smiled at the comment, and nuzzled closer to the darker half. Forgetting all about the frost biting air as he found his warmth wrapped up in the muscular arms of the Egyptian. "I love you," he said as he pulled Ryou closer to him, feeling the beating of his heart in rhythm with the paler boy's.

"I love you too," Ryou voiced passionately, snuggling up closer to his source of heat, and closing his eyes wanting nothing more then to spend the rest of eternity with Malik, like this.

__

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to


End file.
